


stardust

by laurelsalexis



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: He never tells Theon the things he thinks about when he’s lying there alone.





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another [kinktober.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/post/178436560511/kinktober-2018) In which I finally get over myself + my worries, and write something for Throbb, even if it's just super plotless porn for a challenge. Baby steps. 
> 
> #5 ; shotgunning

Robb knows he likes boys.

Really, _really_ likes them.

The whole thing starts far younger than he can be truly comfortable admitting aloud to anyone. Too young to really do anything about it before being he becomes too fearful to do anything about it. Until he’s being an average teen wanking off with every chance he gets. It’s then he worries less as the thoughts of boys flood his mind more often than not, doing his best to get off. Very little matters when trying to get off.

Not that he’s entirely devoted to men, not when he loses his virginity to Jeyne in a haste that only makes him eager for more. He tells Theon who only manages to laugh at how disastrous the whole affair goes. A mix of pride but deep yearning in the pit of his stomach. He never tells Theon the things he thinks about when he’s lying there alone.

Doesn’t tell anyone.

Jeyne remains in his life far longer than she should when he’s pining over someone else, someone far closer to him.

But the years pass and he is no longer a boy of sixteen worrying about how to grab the attention of Theon. He always manages to, even now, keep his best friend so close, tethering them together even if the way in which he wants the connection to be is not what the connection is at all.

It’s not what he wants but it is what he has and he’s not going to muck that up because of some burning desire in the pit of stomach.

 _Desire_.

That’s what he convinces himself of it to be.

A matter of the cock is easier to handle than a matter of the heart.

None of that matters now as he sits on the living floor of his flat, Theon lying on the cool tile, staring up at the ceiling. Nothing is up there but he doesn’t mind the angle so he can look at him without being focused on. Too many times has he found himself staring just a hair too much, and the last thing he needs is some snide comment from Theon about what he is doing. Even if Theon isn’t really cruel to be cruel, not to him, at least.

“Let’s make this fun.” Theon says, a sly smirk, rising so he’s sitting up to look at Robb. “I’m bored.”

Robb looks wary, as he always does, when Theon decides to bring fun into something. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Rather than answer Theon only smiles in victory as he rises and slips off to the room that is his own.

Robb doesn’t follow him but waits, watching the door with a certain intensity, trying to level his thoughts to something more average besides how good Theon looks when he walks away.

Not as easy as it looks.

Theon comes out a few moments later with a grin that reaches his eyes on his face, holding out the stuff he grabbed for Robb to see. “Fun.”

Robb doesn’t really think much of anything as he grabs the pipe from him. He remains seated on the floor as Theon sits back in his spot a few feet away.  “You’ve had worse ideas.” Not the first time they’ve gotten themselves like this. Last time Theon and Jon nearly killed one another and the time before that he snuck off with someone they met at the party.

“Anyone ever told you how warm and fuzzy you are?” Theon asks as he gives Robb a curious look.

“ _Constantly_.” He deadpans but ultimately does smile. “You don’t like that anyway.”

“You’re right.” Theon takes the pipe from the hands of Robb as the conversation falls away from them.

Robb watches for a moment before he checks his phone. His mum has a terrible habit of calling and needing something from him at the most inopportune time.

When he looks up next Theon is taking a hit and Robb watches a certain intensity. He shifts so he is sitting in front of him, perhaps a little too close. If Theon minds he does not give any indication of it. Instead he hands Robb the pipe with a little dopey smile on his face. One that Robb only wants to kiss.

Among other things.

It’s strong, the only thought he has as he takes a hit of his own, allowing the smoke to fill his mouth, then his lungs, before exhaling. It feels good. Theon clearly getting it from somewhere good. He allows for the smoke to fill his lungs again before he passes it back to Theon, tossing the lighter at him.

They pass it back and forth for a few until they’re both smiling, enjoying themselves, and having fun like Theon wanted all along.

Robb isn’t really sure how they wind up rolling around on the floor, wrestling, each doing their best to get the upper hand on another. Something or other about Jeyne, _both_ Jeynes, and then it turns into something more. Theon has his him by the neck before he’s gaining the upper hand, and making an attempt to pin him.

It doesn’t work and instead Robb is on his stomach, feeling Theon at his legs, until he shifts, moving to pin Theon to the ground.

He lies on top of him, straddling him, pinning his hands above his arms as he looks down at him.

“I win.”

Theon rolls his eyes. “Don’t look so smug.”

“I’m not.” He positively grins though, as he doesn’t move, refuses to.

“Are you going to get off of me?” Theon doesn’t sound convincing, isn’t convincing, doesn’t make a move to get Robb off of him, even though he could.

“No.” Robb leans over and grabs the bowl and lighter, looking down at Theon. “Open your mouth?” The words coming out more a question than a proper command.

“What?”

“Open your mouth.” It’s more of a command now and to his surprise Theon actually does. What he should be doing is thinking things through. He isn’t. Not as he straddles his best friend and thinks about what he’s about to do. He should get off of him and continue as they were.

But he doesn’t. Instead he takes the lighter and gives himself another wave of smoke filling his mouth, touching his lungs, before he leans down and transfers the smoke into Theon’s mouth, letting their lips brush.

When he pulls back a slight bout of terror runs through him, unsure. What will Theon think? Will he tell him to fuck off? He wants to lie and says he only does it because of the weed. In truth, he does it because the weed gives him an excuse. It’s harmless.

Hot, really. But harmless.

Could easily make up some excuse for why he decides to do it.

He nearly gets off of Theon before he opens his mouth to say something, grabbing at Robb’s wrist.

“Do it again.” Theon tells him, voice shakier than he’s ever heard it, but smirking with challenge in his eyes.

Robb nods and like the over eager boy he’s always been doesn’t waste any time before he’s repeating the action, allowing the smoke to be shared between them both, ignoring the slight move of his hips so he’s brushing against Theon in a way that makes his mind even more cloudy with want.

The air in the room shifts instantly.

“Theon -”

“Don’t.” Theon cuts him off before he actually get any of the words out.

For as long as they’ve been friends it seems he cannot read him sometimes. It drives him mad now. He looks at him, biting down on his lip, tempted. He’s always so tempted.

The risk is worth the reward.

Hopefully it is a reward he earns.

He leans down, hovering above Theon in a way that is too close for just friends, palm flat against the tile next to his head. It’s the shift of the angle that allows him to press his crotch against Theon, giving a slight movement, allowing the rough fabric of his jeans to push against him.

His eyes don’t meet Theon’s as he does this, too worried about what he might be on the receiving end of.

If Theon hates him he can fall back on his excuse of being too high to think clearly and he shouldn’t do this anymore.

But it’s difficult to think of anything as he can feel the way his cock hardens, the raw pleasure filling him, the absence of anything proper thought of what this means.

It means nothing.

He takes notice of the way Theon responds to his every move. It’s not just Robb aroused by the state of them but Theon, too. He’s straining against his own jeans, pushing up into Robb, breathing heavier with each rock of their hips.

No part of Theon moves to stop Robb.

Without ceasing his moving of his hips he is quick, smoke filling him, moving to pin Theon’s arms above his head, holding onto him by the wrists, blowing the smoke into his mouth, being firm with their lips meeting.

He so desperately wants to kiss him as he eases off of him only slightly. He’s burning in every way, desperate, aching, feeling like he’s going to burst. He wants to bruises his lips and make him moan, flood the flat with sounds of just Theon prettily under him.

“You’re hard.” Robb tells him, breathing the word out.

“So are you.”

“Yeah.” He swallows anything else he wants to say down.

What he wants to say feels like it will only further move to ruin what is between them.

Instead…

Instead he kisses him, _fierce_ , out of lust and passion, not holding back. He’s been holding back for years he can’t do that anymore.

Theon kisses him back.

That’s the most surprising part of it all.

He lets go of one of Theon’s wrists. “Don’t move.”

Theon doesn’t say anything else, only leans up to kiss him, not accepting the brief loss of their mouths.

Robb undoes his zipper first, wasting no time in pulling his cock free, stroking himself a few times in order to allow the pleasure to move through him, up his spine, until he’s moaning against Theon’s lips.

He abandons the grip he has on his cock to free Theon from his own. He doesn’t want to stop kissing Theon but he wants to look, a moment broken, looking down between them.

 _Fuck_.

Fantasies never live up to real life.

Never.

Especially now.

“Are you going to just stare, Stark?” Theon manages to get out as he looks at him with a certain expectation.

His voice manages to pull him out of his thoughts. Instead he looks at Theon with a smirk, one that feels uncertain, but there’s nothing pulling him back. Instead he is encouraged to move forward.

He does.

He grips both of their cocks with his hand, moving himself against Theon, keeping them both steady.

Unwilling to give up the control of having him pinned there beneath him he feels sloppy, unsteady, but still so hot. The whole thing is too hot for him to do anything but continue as the pleasure moves through him in waves.

There’s enough slickness between the two of them to only aid in the way he moves against him, biting back a moan, eyes centered on the two of them. There together.

His entire body is a mess. He can feel it deep within him. Everything is heightened in ways he isn’t used to and only makes him move without care. The sensation of his cock against Theon’s is near too much.

He manages to get some semblance of sanity and look back up at Theon.

Lips part, swollen from their kissing, struggling to move, but not doing anything to get out of Robb’s grip.

“Fuck.” He says, watching Theon, unsure of what is better - the look or the touch.

Definitely the touch but the look is so close.

Robb lets go of Theon’s wrist and places it at his hip, holding him down, moving against him.

He’s close. Can feel the rush building within him. Doing his best to hold off. Even if just for a moment.

Just long enough.

He’s waited years for this doesn’t want to let go of it too soon.

“Robb.” His name is a moan that tumbles off Theon’s lips just as he spills himself, all over his hand, winding up up on his shirt.

The sight makes Robb lose any semblance of pretend control he had, following right behind Theon, coming with a loud groan, rocking against him with the utmost urgency until he’s a mess all over the both of them. It’s shameful how turned on he is, how much is covering them, how this is one of the best moments. He doesn’t think he could survive actually fucking Theon.

He slips off of Theon, sliding down on his butt, not daring to do anything else as he regains his breath, leaning against the couch.

There’s a few moments where reality sets in. A bit too nervous to look at Theon.

Unsure.

 _Terrified_.

The silence feels deafening.

“Want a pizza?” Theon asks as he stands up and fixes himself, so he looks like nothing ever happened, minus the few splotches on his clothes.

“Uh,” Robb tucks himself back into his jeans, “sure.”

“Good. You’re paying.”

It’s normal.

Robb doesn’t think about why there’s a pang of disappointment in his chest when things fall back to normal.

“When don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
